


Mourners

by RamdomReader



Series: Juno does mechs album week 2021 [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band), Ulysses Dies at Dawn - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: Ariadne's unhealthy way of viewing herself, Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Self-Esteem Issues, more italics than I usually use, self-depectration, this discusses death a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamdomReader/pseuds/RamdomReader
Summary: Orpheus has never known grief like this.Heracles doesn’t know what to think.Oedipus is young, an orphan who fought his way off the streets.Ariadne is so angry.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Ulysses Dies at Dawn)
Series: Juno does mechs album week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208519
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Mechs Album Week





	Mourners

Orpheus has never known grief like this. Eurydice is dead. The love of his life, the person he loved most, the person who always supported and looked after him, is dead. Eurydice is dead. His mind keeps circling back to that fact. He can barely comprehend it, and yet he knows it to be true. He was there, after all. Eurydice is dead. Eurydice is in the Acheron. Eurydice is in the Acheron. It doesn’t have to be permanent. He can get her back. He can get her back! She will not be gone for long. He will do whatever it takes. It will be worth it. Whatever it takes, he will get Eurydice, the light of his life, his love, back. He _will._

Heracles doesn’t know what to think. He doesn’t know what to do. His wife and family are dead. His family are dead, and he killed them. He killed them. He killed them, but it wasn’t his fault. _It wasn’t his fault._ And yet, he has always delighted in violence. Why is this different? Why should it be? It is, but why. He will pay off his debt to Zeus. He doesn’t care how. It doesn’t matter to him. It never really has. He will pay off his debt. He _will._

Oedipus is young, an orphan who fought his way off the streets. No-one would mourn him if he died. He tells himself he doesn’t care. He tells himself it’s not important. He tells himself a lot of things. Only a few are true. He knows he can be harsh. Knows that perhaps the way he defaults to violence isn’t good. And yet, he’s alive. He’s alive against the odds. And he will succeed in curing the sphinx dieasease. He _will._

Ariadne is so angry. Her emotions threaten to explode out of her. Theseus betrayed her, after everything. She was a fool to fall for his deception. A fool and a coward. A coward to hope for him to save her. She doesn’t need anyone’s help. Not anymore. Her parents are dead. Her parents are responsible for the loss of their family’s reputation. Her parents wronged her. Her parents loved her, and she them. Doesn’t mean she doesn’t hate them sometimes. She has been told her anger is terrifying. _Good._ She will restore power to her family’s name, she will take her rightful position. She _will._


End file.
